memory_alphafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Marina Sirtis
Biografía Orígenes Hija de unos estrictos padres griegos, nació en el este de Londres (distrito de Hackney), Inglaterra, el 29 de Marzo de 1955. Tras pasar su infancia en el norte de la ciudad, Sirtis se interesó por la interpretación a los 16 años después de ser seleccionada para una producción estudiantil; interés al que inicialmente se negaron tanto su padre (John Sirtis, un sastre) como su madre (Despina Yianniri, una modista). Por ello, mientras le dijo a sus progenitores que estaba estudiando secretariado, concurrió durante tres años al Guild Hall School of Music and Drama. Poco después de su graduación ingresó como miembro del Worthing Repertory Theatre, donde interpretó diversas papeles clásicos, caso del rol de Ofelia en "Hamlet". A partir de ahí desarrolló diversos trabajos en la televisión británica (episodios aislados en series como "Raffles", "Hazell", "Minder" y "Who pays the ferryman?", entre otros), en teatros musicales, y en repertorios clásicos alrededor de Inglaterra y Europa, llegando a revelar un gran talento vocal durante el tour europeo de la famosa obra "The Rocky Horror Show". Igualmente interpretó papeles menores en películas como "El ladrón de Bagdad" (1978), "Blind Date" (1984) y "Death Wish 3" (1985), llegando incluso a trabajar con Faye Dunaway en "The Wicked Lady" (1983). Del mismo modo, en 1979 participó, junto a Joan Collins, en un anuncio televisivo de Cinzano Bianco. El Salto a Star Trek En noviembre de 1986 se traslada a Los Angeles, donde permanece durante 6 meses realizando audiciones para diversos papeles, aunque con infructuosos resultados. Entre ellas, hace una prueba para el papel de Tasha Yar en "The Next Generation" (personaje llamado provisionalmente Macha Hernández); prueba que se extiende a lo largo de seis semanas y que la obliga a participar en tres audiciones, en la última de las cuales hace una prueba adicional para el personaje de Troi justo cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta. Empero, Sirtis siente que todo ha sido un fracaso. Desalentada, con su visado vencido, el límite de su tarjeta de crédito llevado al límite y apenas 10 dólares en el bolso, en el momento de hacer las maletas para volver a su Londres natal recibió una llamada confirmando que la habían fichado para el papel de la consejera Troi (curiosamente el papel para el que auditó, Tasha Yar, sería eliminado en las postrimerías de la primera temporada por disconformidad de Denise Crosby). Empezó así una nueva etapa vital encarnando al que sería el rol más importante de su carrera artística. Durante los siete años siguientes ocultaría su marcado acento inglés cockney (acento característico de los barrios obreros) y sus hermosos ojos claros con lentes de contacto negros para interpretar a la consejera más encantadora e inolvidable del universo Trek. Matrimonio El 21 de Junio de 1992 se casó con el músico Michael Lamper, un guitarrista de rock a quien conoció en 1988 por mediación de su amiga íntima Anna Turkel al finalizar el rodaje de la primera temporada de la serie. Brent Spiner y Michael Dorn fueron los padrinos de esta boda, celebrada según el rito griego en la catedral de Santa Sofía, a la que asistieron unos 150 invitados. Según se cuenta, el acto fue de lo más curioso, con anécdotas como el llanto de Marina al recibir la llamada de su amiga Whoopi Goldberg horas antes del acto informándole de que no podría acudir; su vestido de cola quedándose atrapado en la puerta; la cámara del fotógrafo cayéndose por los suelos y estropeándose las fotos; el padrino olvidó los anillos... La luna de miel se celebró en Cabo San Lucas, y el regalo de bodas de su madre consistió en un banco peruano de caoba, tallado a mano y de seis pies de largo, comprado en una tienda de Los Angeles. Sirtis lo usaría más adelante en las fiestas. Trabajos Posteriores a Star Trek Su trayectoria posterior ha sido, sin embargo, discreta y errática. Su trabajo en Star Trek la encasilló con fuerza y, aunque ha probado suerte en varios campos, no ha logrado ningún éxito igual, siquiera cercano, al de Star Trek. Así, tras acabar la serie en 1994, Marina intentó diversificar su carrera con experiencias dispares, unas veces doblando a algunos personajes de dibujos animados (caso de "Gargoyles" y un episodio de "Family Guy"), otras poniendo su voz a algunos videojuegos (en especial los basados en Star Trek) y otras participando como artista invitada en series de TV ("Diagnóstico Asesinato", "En los límites de la realidad", "Casualty", "Threat Matrix", "The Closer", "GirldFriends", "Without a Trace", etc). En estas últimas, y salvo contadas excepciones, su aparición no ha ido más allá de un solo episodio. También ha realizado trabajos para la gran pantalla, ora como secundaria, ora como protagonista. En el primer caso han sido trabajos de poca entidad, con la salvedad de la premiada "Crash" (2004). En el segundo la situación ha sido análoga, destacando tan sólo el trabajo de ciencia ficción "Spectres" (2004), producido por la propia Sirtis y galardonado con dos premios en el Modesto ShockerFest, uno para ella como mejor actriz. Asimismo, ha participado en obras de teatro en territorio estadounidense, caso de "Loot" (una producción Hartford Stage de 1995 que supuso su debut teatral en ese país) y "Hotel suite" (de Neil Simon). A ello hay que sumar la grabación de audio-libros, caso de "Princess Sultana's Daughters" (1994) y "Flight of the Bumble Bee" (1999). Por supuesto, huelga decir que ha sido habitual su presencia en los largometrajes protagonizados por la nueva generación, así como en algunos capítulos de series Trek posteriores. Carácter y Relación con el Universo Trek Sirtis es muy famosa entre los seguidores por ser una habitual en las convenciones de Star Trek, siendo la primera del nuevo reparto en asistir regularmente a encuentros con los seguidores. De trato cercano, muy humorística e irónica, y con un carácter fuerte, Marina siempre se ha mostrado muy agradecida a la comunidad de aficionados. De hecho, sus declaraciones públicas son numerosas, lo que en ocasiones le ha reportado algún que otro disgusto debido al exceso de sinceridad y su falta de mesura al explayarse. Por otro lado, parece mantener una relación dual con el universo Trek, con el cual se siente en deuda y al que contribuye con trabajos periódicos y actos públicos. No obstante, también es cierto que tras el final de la serie de TV Sirtis fue rechazando muchos guiones cuyos personajes no pasaban de ser meras variaciones de la consejera Troi. De hecho, durante años intentó desvincularse de la ciencia ficción cuanto pudo para evitar el encasillamiento, aunque la falta de ofertas parece haberla obligado a capitular en los últimos años. En unas declaraciones fechadas en el 2006, Marina dijo que uno de los motivos por los que creía que la décima entrega de Star Trek no había tenido éxito era porque la película se centró demasiado en la figura del capitán, dejando de lado al resto del reparto. Ella considera que Star Trek es, por encima de todo, un espectáculo de gentes. Focalizarlo en exceso en un individuo, lo lastra. Unas palabras que contrastaban con sus expectativas previas al rodaje unos pocos años atrás, ya que Sirtis estaba muy contenta porque su personaje Troi tendría un mayor protagonismo. Por otro lado, y también en ese año, criticó en un chat privado de su web el posible enfoque en forma de precuela de la undécima película de Star Trek, a la par que acusó a la serie "Enterprise" de no ser un auténtico producto Trek y a William Shatner de no tratar a los seguidores con la corrección merecida (curiosamente, Sirtis ya había defendido en el pasado la serie "Enterprise", afirmando que su final fue injusto al no habérseles permitido un episodio doble, tal y como sucedió con "The Next Generation", amén de parecer un episodio extraído de esta última). Tales palabras no tardaron en salir a la luz y las reacciones de algunos seguidores no se hicieron esperar. Así, la acusaron de ser una maniobra para lograr otro papel como consejera (imposible en una precuela) y de haber criticado una serie en la que aceptó participar como invitada en el último episodio. Asimismo, no gustó su actitud crítica frente a la Paramount y William Shatner, siendo atacada con notable dureza por los defensores del reparto clásico. Por su parte, Sirtis optó por retirar el foro de su web y comenzó a plantearse seriamente poner fin a toda su web oficial, al considerar que las conversaciones privadas no deben ser públicas. Actualmente reside con su marido en Los Angeles. Anecdotario *Mide 1,63 Mts. *Habla griego. *Su apodo es Rina. *Es vegetariana. *Tiene la ciudadanía estadounidense desde agosto del 2001; justo tres meses antes de empezar a rodar el décimo largometraje de Star Trek. *Es una seguidora del club de fútbol Tottenham Hotspur. De hecho, tiene (o, al menos, tenía) un hermano menor, Steve Sirtis, que juega al fútbol en Grecia. *Su padre falleció en 1981 y su madre a finales del 2005. La casualidad quiso que el día y el mes de fallecimiento de su padre (24 de octubre de 1981) fuesen los mismos que los de Gene Roddenberry (24 de octubre de 1991). *Desde el 2001 tiene web propia (ver abajo), siendo la primera del reparto en tenerla. Empero, no siente ningún interés por los ordenadores ni la tecnología. *No tiene hijos, aunque sí animales de compañía (ha llegado a tener dos perros y seis gatos). De hecho es conocida por sus actos en favor de los animales. *Según se indica en una nota informativa de la comunidad de seguidores de Star Trek, fechada el 27 de abril de 1987 y veinte años después recogida por Startrek.com, Sirtis logró el papel de Troi tras quedar finalista en el casting junto a la actriz Marta Dubois. Curiosamente, esta actriz trabajaría años después en el episodio de la cuarta temporada de "The Next Generation" titulado "Devil's Due"; *Tras alcanzar la fama con "The Next Generation", algunos de sus trabajos cinematográficos anteriores en donde había mostrado desnudos parciales o integrales se convirtieron en objetos fetichistas entre los seguidores. La primitiva red Internet de comienzos de los noventa fue testigo del intercambio entre los seguidores de fotografías mostrando tales desnudos. Más aún, estos desnudos dieron lugar en 1989 a un malentendido en algunos foros que ha perdurado hasta fechas recientes, y según el cual Sirtis era una actriz porno. *Antes de "The Next Generation", Sirtis reconoce que nunca había visto la serie clásica. Conocía a los personajes principales, pero no sabía nada del universo Trek. *Cuando logró el papel de la consejera Troi lo único que sabía era que tendría trabajo durante, al menos, 26 episodios. El mayor periodo de su vida. Que fuese en una serie de Star Trek le era indiferente. *El cabello usado durante las dos primeras temporadas de "The Next Generation" era realmente suyo. De ahí en adelante se emplearon extensiones con frecuencia. *Durante la primera temporada de "The Next Generation", el peinado que lucía era denominado cariñosamente por sus compañeros de reparto "bonhead" (extraído de su web). *Con motivo de la publicación en DVD de la primera temporada de "The Next Generation", Sirtis declaró que, por aquel entonces, su aspecto era más cercano al de una chica gorda. De hecho, explicó que una vez recibió una llamada telefónica de un productor quien le dijo "en el el trabajo de ayer estuviste maravillosa, pero aparentas estar gorda. Te pagamos mucho dinero para que tengas un buen aspecto, piensa en ello" y le colgó. *Su vestimenta de la primera temporada de "The Next Generation" era muy molesta y estaba elaborada a base de tejido vaquero. El color gris era para disimular su exceso de peso. *Afirma que el éxito de "The Next Generation" no fue inmediato, sino progresivo. De hecho las primeras reacciones de los seguidores no siempre fueron buenas al considerar que la nueva generación invadía un terreno dominado hasta aquel momento por el reparto clásico. *Ha declarado que durante "The Next Generation" no era fácil reconocerla por la calle, debido a que su aspecto real distaba mucho del de la consejera Troi (en especial, el cabello). Sólo la voz podía delatarla. *Sirtis siempre ha declarado que existen muchas diferencias de personalidad entre su personaje Troi y ella. *Durante la primera temporada de la serie estuvo preocupada por la permanencia de su personaje. Cuando, al acabar esa temporada, Gene Roddenberry le comentó que la segunda empezaría con un episodio muy importante para Troi, se tranquilizó. *Su episodio favorito de "The Next Generation" es el titulado "Face of the Enemy" (sexta temporada). *Opina que el episodio "Mask" de la séptima temporada de "The Next Generation" es un ejemplo de que no todas las entregas semanales fueron buenas, ya que fue un episodio sin sentido. El peor de todos los episodios es, en su opinión, el titulado "Genesis" (extraído de TrekToday). *En mayo de 1991, el Austin American Statesman se hizo eco de unas declaraciones suyas según las cuales ella no se había hecho una actriz sólo para estar en Star Trek, sino para trabajar en cualquier cosa. Sirtis quería mostrar así su miedo al encasillamiento. *Entre el fin del rodaje del último episodio de "The Next Generation" y el comienzo del rodaje de "Star Trek: Generations" sólo transcurrió un lapso de tres días. *Tras el rodaje del noveno largometraje de Star Trek, ella y su marido abrieron un restaurante mexicano llamado Casa Coyote, ubicado en Lake Arrowhead Village (California) (¿cerrado y sustituido por otro restaurante?). Según se cuenta, estaba decorado con fotografías firmadas por famosos que habían sido servidos allí, caso de William Shatner o David Prowse (actor que encarnó a Darth Vader). *Físicamente su aspecto ha cambiado bastante desde 1987, primero perdiendo peso durante los noventa y posteriormente recuperándolo a partir del 2002. *Según un artículo publicado por la revista "People" el 21 de junio de 1998, titulado "My favorite gift", la casa en donde reside junto a su marido está decorada con estilo español. *Según IMDB, cuando viajó a EE..UU. para continuar su carrera como actriz sus padres no se creyeron la explicación, sospechando que era una excusa para recorrer el país por placer. Reconocimientos y Premios: * Ganado. "Science Fiction Genre Award" a la mejor actriz por "Spectres" (2004). Apariciones en ST: *'Serie "Star Trek: The Next Generation" (1987/1994) - Consejera Deanna Troi' *Film "Star Trek: Generations" (1994) - Consejera Deanna Troi *Film "Star Trek: First Contact" (1996) - Consejera Deanna Troi *Film "Star Trek: Insurrection" (1998) - Consejera Deanna Troi * (230)(1999) - Consejera Deanna Troi * (245)(2000) - Consejera Deanna Troi * (252)(2000) - Consejera Deanna Troi *Film "Star Trek: Nemesis" (2002) - Consejera Deanna Troi * (198)(2005) - Consejera Deanna Troi Otros Trabajos de ST: *VideoJuego "Star Trek: The Next Generation - A Final Unity" (1995) - Consejera Deanna Troi *VideoJuego "Star Trek: Generations" (1997) - Consejera Deanna Troi *Fan Film "Star Trek Continues" (2013/2016) - Voz de la Computadora Otros Trabajos Destacados: *Serie "Raffles" (1977) - "Faustina" en ep. "The Last Laugh" *Serie "Who Pays the Ferryman" (1977) - "Ariadne" en ep. "Return to Yesteerday" *Serie "Hazell" (1978) - "Melina" en ep. "Hazell Goes to the Dogs" *Film "The Thief of Baghdad" (1978) - Chica del Harem *Serie "Minder" (1979) - "Stella" en ep. "Aces High - And Sometimes Very Low" *Film "The Wicked Lady" (1983) - Chica de Jackson *Film "Space Riders" (1984) - Chica en el Porsche *Film "Blind Date" (1984) - Hooker *Film "Death Wish 3" (1985) - Maria *Serie "The Return of Sherlock Holmes" (1986) - "Lucrezia" en ep. "The Six Napoleons" *Serie "Call me Mister" (1986) - "Sally" en ep. "The Carve Up" *Serie "Hunter" (1987) - "Kate Scanlon" en ep. "Down and Under" *Film "One Last Chance" (1990) - Maria *Film "Waxworks II: Lost in Time" (1992) - Gloria *Serie "Gargoyles" (1994) - "Demona" en ep. "Awakening: Part 1" *Serie "Gargoyles" (1994) - "Margot Yale" en ep. "Awakening: Part 3" *Serie "Gargoyles" (1995) - "Demona" en ep. "Reawakening" *Serie "Gargoyles" (1995) - "Demona" en ep. "The Mirror" *Film "Gargoyles: The Heroes Awaken" (1995) - Demona *Serie "Gargoyles:The Goliath Chronicles" (1996) - "Demona" en ep. "Generations" *Film "Gadgetman" (1996) - Detective Inspector Walker *Serie "Duckman" (1997) - "Aurora Abromowitz" en ep. "Where No Duckman Has Gone Before" *Film "Gargoyles:The Hunted" (1998) - Demona *Film "Gargoyles:Brothers Betrayed" (1998) - Demona *Serie "Diagnosis Murder" (1998) - "Mary Ann Eagin" en ep. "Murder at the Finish Line" *Film "Paradise Lost" (1999) - Doctora Christine DuMaurier *Serie "The Outer Limits" (1999) - "Olivia 'Liv' Kohler" en ep. "The Grell" *Serie "Earth: The Final Conflict" (1999) - "Hermana Margarette" en ep. "The Cloister" *Serie "Stargate SG-1" (2000) - "Doctora Svetlana Markov" en ep. "Watergate" *Serie "Casualty" (2001) - "Jane Taylor" en ep. "Something from the Heart" *Film "Terminal Error" (2002) - Alex *Film "Through the Fire" (2002) - Mary *Film "Net Games" (2003) - Cindy Fielding *Serie "Threat Matrix" (2003) - "Doctora Nabila Hassan" en ep. "Doctor Germ" *Film "Spectres" (2004) - Laura Lee *Film "Crash" (2004) - Shereen *Serie "The Closer" (2005) - "Layla Moktari" en ep. "L.A. Woman" *Serie "Girlfriends" (2006) - "Gina Richards" en ep. "...Ain't Nothing Over There" *Serie "Girlfriends" (2006) - "Gina Richards" en ep. "Party Over Here" *Serie "Girlfriends" (2006) - "Gina Richards" en ep. "It's Raining Men" *Serie "Whithout a Trace" (2006) - "Alexa Soros" en ep. "Fade-Away" *Film "Oranges" (2007) - Mrs. Rafiki *Film "Grendel" (2007) - Queen Wealhtheow *Film "The Deep Below" (2007) - Sarah *Film "Trade Routes" (2007) - Nancy *Serie "Holby City" (2008) - "Lucy Simmonds" en ep. "You're So Vain" *Film "InAlienable" (2008) - Crystal Barry *Film "Otis E." (2008) - Palma *Film "The Grudge 3" (2009) - Gretchen *Film "31 North 62 East" (2009) - Sarah Webber *Film "Green Street Hooligans 2" (2009) - Mavis *Film "Doomsday" (TV) (2009) - Oficial del gobierno *Serie "NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service" (2013/2016) - Orli Elbaz Enlaces externos * *Marina Sirtis - The Official Website * cs:Marina Sirtis de:Marina Sirtis en:Marina Sirtis fr:Marina Sirtis nl:Marina Sirtis pl:Marina Sirtis ru:Марина Сиртис sv:Marina Sirtis Sirtis, Marina